


only fools fall in love

by Pine_Daddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hopeless Romantic Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Pining Lance (Voltron), kinda a vent but not really, lance just really wants to date but he's anxious and yeah me too man, those tags count technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pine_Daddy/pseuds/Pine_Daddy
Summary: "Often I am upset,That I cannot fall in loveBut I guessThis avoids the stress of falling out of it."Home // Cavetown
Kudos: 5





	only fools fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> Me and lance: falling in love with pretty girls

Lance had never really been in a real relationship. Not really, getting married in kindergarten didn't really count in his opinion.

No, despite how much he flirted and talked about his latest crushes, he never really found himself actually entering into a relationship. Despite how much he wanted to. It wasn't because he was a fuckboy (he may be a flirt but he wasn't a dick, he still respected people.) or that he had major commitment issues or anything.

He was just scared he wouldn't end up being as in love with the person as he would've thought originally. 

(Ok maybe that did kind of fall under commitment issues but that's another story for another time.)

Too often did he meet someone new who just happened to be attractive and just slightly nice to him and have them end up being his weekly crush. Too often did he find himself imagining holding hands and kissing that person, and grinning to himself like the hopeless romantic he was. And too often did he find himself realizing that he really wasn't that interested in dating them anyway. There was never really a reason why though. Maybe it was logic telling him that just because someone is nice it doesn't mean they like you, or that maybe that person wasn't into guys. Or maybe they just weren't compatible.

Either way, his crushes hardly ever lasted any longer than a week, a month at the longest. This earned him a reputation of only being interested in looks and pretty girls when that wasn't true. (Ok maybe it was slightly true, but you can't fault him for falling so often! Girls are really cute ok!) 

But looks weren't the only things he cared about. Of course personality was a major factor in his attraction to someone, if they were rude or nasty in any way, he would immediately find that person to be completely unattractive. Even if they do look aesthetically pretty. But a sweet personality resulted in him instantly falling in love. Though is it really love if it only lasts for a week?

It's not really the person's fault though, it's more of his. Often he starts to create extravagant scenarios in his head, where someone will come up to him and profess their undying love to him, and kiss away his insecurities and they would have a beautiful and grand wedding where everyone had a great time. They would buy a nice house and live with their playful pets and raise a family.

But realistically. He knew this would never happen. Because no one was interested in him in that way, why else has he been single for 17 years? It wasn't because it was his decision (or it kind of was? It's complicated). It was just that no one wanted to date the stupid fuckboy who flirted with everyone yet had virtually no experience in relationships.

No one would ever profess their undying and desperate love for him (if anything it would end up with him doing that, and knowing his luck he would be harshly rejected and made a laughing stock). He knew that being in a relationship wouldn't make all his problems magically disappear, if anything being romantically involved would only make him more anxious, resulting in worse insecurities. He knew if he ended up in a relationship he would spend more time worrying if he was good enough he would end up ruining it on his own. Worrying over if he was going too slow or too fast that it would be most likely that it wouldn't even end up going anywhere. 

Besides, in this day and age it was very unlikely that they would be able to afford a gorgeous mansion like he imagined, maybe a tiny house if they're lucky. The only realistic part of his dream is probably the pets part, because that's the only achievable goal he set for it. 

In short, Lance was a hopeless romantic. Too scared to do anything about it so he wallows in self-pity. 

Maybe it's better this way. At least he won't have to bore his partner with his dramatic tales of woes and his annoying tendencies or constant need for attention. 

Sometimes, love just isn't meant for some people.

Maybe he's just one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while scrolling through some drabbles I made an edited it a bit and decided to post it here! It's almost a vent but not totally? I dunno, I just wanted to get these feelings out I guess.


End file.
